


Careful What You Wish For

by dusty_cookie (dusty_curtain)



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Kinky, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusty_curtain/pseuds/dusty_cookie
Summary: Kinky Negan X Reader One-ShotA continuation of "Happy Fucking Birthday".





	Careful What You Wish For

“Why don’t you come over here and make me?”

Negan sat on your bed, his back propped up against the headboard, his hands behind his head, a grin on his face. You sighed and rubbed your temples. For the past twenty minutes you had been trying to finish some schedules -and for him, no less- but ever since he had waltzed into your room, declaring that he was bored and horny, your concentration had slowly gone down the drain.

The man would not shut up.

Any request from you to please be quiet and let you finish had been met with a couple of seconds of silence, only for him to resume his one-sided conversation as soon as you had finally found your focus again. Your last demand to “Shut the fuck up, Negan!” had been met with the scene before you now. A cocky grin, an impertinent answer and the first stabs of an imminent headache slowly creeping up your temples.

“Not feeling well, baby? I got just the thing for you. Come over here and let Doctor Negan make you feel better!” He wiggled his eyebrows up and down and rubbed his crotch with one hand.

It had the desired effect of making you laugh, even if it still sounded a little exasperated.

“I really have to finish this. My boss won’t be happy if I don’t get these to him in time.” You stared pointedly at him.

“Well, fuck your boss!” You looked at him questioningly. “No, seriously. Come fuck your boss!”

Damn him and his talent for making you laugh.

“Can you wait just ten more minutes, please? Just be quiet for ten minutes and then I promise I’ll join you, okay?”

“Pfft… fucking fine, then.”

You turned back to the papers in front of you, scooting your chair a little so the bed wasn’t in your periphery anymore. You needed complete concentration and Negan had a habit of fidgeting whenever he had to sit or lie still for a while: bouncing a foot up and down, tapping his fingers on his thighs, playing with your nipples…

Sure enough, after only two or three minutes, you heard a rustling behind you. Keeping your eyes stubbornly on your work, you ignored the noises and after a couple of seconds, all was blissfully quiet again.

You focused on the papers again, trying to determine who would have to do which shift. You added names and times, scribbling furiously, double-checking the notes on another page, cross-referencing with the schedule from last week. And then you heard it: a gasp followed by soft moan.

Straightening your back and clenching your eyes shut in annoyance, you threw the pencil on the table and sighed.

“I told you to be quiet.”

“And I told you to come over here and make me.” His voice was hoarse and his breathing erratic.

You knew exactly what you would see if you turned around. The sight of him still made your breath hitch when you stood up and faced the bed. He was sprawled over your sheets, his clothes abandoned on the floor, his right hand slowly pumping his dick.

Your eyes locked onto his and you couldn’t help but grin while walking over to him.

“Now where have I seen something like this before? I can’t quite put my finger on it.”

“How about you put your finger on me? Or several… all of your fucking fingers of all of your fucking hands, all over my fucking body.”

And that’s exactly what you did, after sitting down next to him. Your hands started at his neck, went over his shoulder and his chest, your nails lightly scratching over his nipples. You were rewarded with a low growl and Negan closed his eyes in pleasure. Going further down, you stroked over his stomach and followed the trail of hair down to his cock. You stopped and watched him touching himself. A warm feeling settled in your groin and you licked your lips and looked back up. Negan watched your face curiously. He loved seeing your reactions to his and your own arousal.

You stood back up and slowly removed your clothes, all the while watching either his hands or his face. The panties you removed last were already drenched.

“What do you want to play today, baby? Bit of spanking? Bit of choking? Bit of both? The whole delicious fucking sex cake with some creamy icing and kinky sprinkles on top?”

You chuckled and straddled him. His hands immediately went from his hard cock to your naked waist. You looked up at the headboard and grinned to yourself. The red satin band from your ‘birthday celebration’ was still wrapped around one of the posts. Negan and you implemented the unassuming prop into your sex life on a regular basis.

He turned his head a little to see what you were smiling at.

“Tying me up, huh? Getting a bit fucking repetitive, but whatever my mistress says.”

Negan calling you ‘mistress’ had the immediate effect of your legs getting weak and your heart stopping for a moment. With a moan you claimed his lips, pressing down hard. Another moan, this time from him, followed when your tongues found each other, dancing and twirling and licking in a battle for dominance.

He was right, you really did like to see your leader tied up and at your mercy. Today, you had other plans, though.

“I distinctly remember telling you to shut up,” you whispered into his ear before biting your way down his neck.

“Whoops… must have slipped my fucking mind. It’s like fucking magic how I just can’t seem to hear some things.” He gasped when you sank your teeth into the crook of his neck. “Guess the only way for me to learn is if you fucking punish me.”

“I think so, too. But a little differently this time,” you grinned while sitting back up. He looked at you, smiling in anticipation. You leaned down to the side of the bed and grabbed his pants to slide out his leather belt. You studied it for a moment, deciding that it had just the right width. Negan's eyes widened. “You told me to make you shut up. Open wide!” And you placed the belt over his mouth. He obediently opened it and bit down on the supple leather after you had placed it between his lips.

Bringing the ends of the belt behind his head, you closed it with the adjustable clasp.

“Too tight?” He shook his head. “Good. Now grasp the headboard and don't let go, or else you'll regret it. Let's see how well my pet can control himself.”

Negan did as he was told and laid his head back against the pillow, visibly relaxing. You slid down his legs until your head was level with his cock. Starting with a series of soft kisses all around his thighs and pelvis, you slowly worked your way towards his erect middle.

“Since I finally made you shut up, we need to find a way to let me know if you want me to stop.” Negan raised his head again to look at you. Seeing his jaw straining against the dark leather sent another wave of pleasure and wetness to your already aching core. You used the opportunity of sitting up and thinking about an alternative for a safeword to slip a hand between your legs. You closed your eyes for a moment, circling a finger around your clit.

Releasing a sound somewhere between a sigh and a moan, you opened your eyes again to see him staring at what you were doing. His dick twitched and his hips bucked a little. You were quite proud of him for keeping his hands to himself. All your training on him was starting to pay off.

“I got an idea…” You grinned and switched your hand from your groin to his, gently massaging his balls. His head fell back and a muffled groan escaped his lips. “Instead of a safeword, I want you to bark like the good little puppy you are.”

His eyes shot open and he looked at you with furrowed brows. Your hand immediately left his balls and you leaned forward to tightly grasp his jaw, making him stare into your eyes with a pained expression.

“Any objections?” you hissed and he shook his head, “Good. You’re my little bitch and if I want you to act and sound like one, you’re gonna do as I say!”

You released his jaw. He grinned through the belt and gave you a muffled “Woof! Woof!” that caused you to shake with suppressed giggles.

Returning your attention to his dick, you went back to gently rubbing and massaging his balls. You leaned down and ran your tongue slowly all the way from the base to the tip. The resulting moan made you happy that Negan was still able to make some sounds. You loved his gasps and whimpers way too much.

You lay down on your stomach between his open legs, elbows propping up your upper body, and formed an O with your index finger and thumb to grasp his dick. Curious about what other sounds Negan was capable of, you carefully pulled his rock-hard member towards your face and slid your lips over his tip and all the way down until he was almost completely inside your mouth.

A loud groan that made you grind your pelvis into your mattress.

You released him again, just before your gag reflex could overwhelm you. Looking up, you could see him holding on to the headboard with white-knuckled fingers. You took him into your mouth again and started to bob your head up and down, deliciously slow at first, twirling your tongue around his tip every time you went up and letting him hit the back of your throat every time you went down. He moaned with every one your movements.

One of your hands was back to taking care of his balls, massaging and squeezing. You used to neglect this particular body part until Negan had shoved your hand down there once, telling you to “Take care of my fucking nuts, babe!” during one of your rare, but nonetheless very satisfying sessions where he had played the dominant part.

Negan was already panting like a dog in heat. You grinned to yourself, thinking about your degrading order earlier. Since you didn’t want to let him get too comfortable or even come prematurely, you decided to add a little pain to the pleasure and tugged lightly on his scrotum. He bucked his hips and sucked in a pained breath, only to moan loudly again when you let your mouth slide down his cock all the way until he hit the back of your throat. You counted the seconds you were able to keep him deep inside until the pressure became too much and then released him with a gasp.

Going back to a steady rhythm with your mouth, you spread some of your saliva all over his balls with your hand. You always made a mess when deepthroating him. It made for some decent lube, though and an idea sprung to your mind.

Your index finger crept further down to the area between his scrotum and anus and you started to apply some pressure there. You kept your eyes on Negan’s face to see his reaction to you exploring new territory.

Your lover was lost in his own pleasure. His eyes clenching shut, he moaned loudly and deeply while you rubbed your finger over his surprisingly soft skin, edging closer to his anus. Your own arousal had been reduced to a low simmer while you watched for any signs of discomfort in him. You circled the tip of your finger around his entrance and let him slide out of your mouth, licking up and down his shaft instead.

After a couple of seconds of licking and playing with his hole, you sat up and reached for your nightstand drawer. Negan opened his eyes, still panting and watched you coming back with a small bottle of lube. You popped open the lid and squirted some of the liquid on his balls. Spreading it further down with your open palm, you closed the bottle and threw it next to him on the bed, in case you would need more.

“Tell me if you want me to stop!” you said quietly and he nodded with wide eyes, clearly desperate for you to continue your ministrations.

You settled back into position between his legs and started by kissing and licking up and down his cock, while your hand went back to his scrotum, coating your fingers and his skin with lube. Your index finger massaged his perineum again only to then start circling his anus, slowly pressing down more and more. You took your time preparing him for what was to come and his enjoyment was palpable. Taking him into your mouth again, you carefully slid the tip of your finger into him. He groaned loudly and jerked his hips up. Grinning, you eased into him some more, his muscles clenching around your finger. When he relaxed again, you pushed further and you kept up this rhythm until your finger was almost all the way in.

You stopped for a moment to let him adjust to the feeling. He was breathing heavily. When you felt him relax, you slid your lips up and down his cock again, making him moan. After a couple of minutes of sucking and licking you started moving your hand, slowly and gently thrusting your finger inside his hole. The effect on him was instantaneous. A shiver went through his body that turned into him twitching and jerking, holding on to the headboard as if his life depended on it. His whimpers and groans were muffled through the leather belt and it was the most erotic sound you had ever heard.

Now that you didn’t have to concentrate on his comfort anymore, you could feel the heat pooling in your center again. You kept grinding into your bed, desperate for some friction and your resulting moans seemed to only heighten Negan’s pleasure.

You could feel him shuddering underneath and around you and you released him from your mouth to look up at him, all the while sliding your finger into him again and again.

“Do you want to come like this, pet? Do you want me to keep fucking your ass?” He shook his head. “Then what, pet? Want me to ride your cock until you shoot your load inside me?” He nodded and you chuckled, carefully removing your finger.

You grabbed his dick and positioned yourself over him. Negan’s eyes found yours and you slowly sank down onto him, both of you closing your eyes and moaning when he was all the way inside of you.

Rocking back and forth, you soon found a rhythm that sent you to the edge. You didn’t want it to end, yet, though, so you stopped for a moment and slid your hands up his chest. You cradled his face in your hands and went down to kiss his cheeks, forehead, neck and upper lip. When you sat back up, you saw that he was smiling.

“You have been such a good pet today. Keeping your mouth shut and your asshole open, grabbing that headboard all the while… I think it’s time for you to let go now.”

You hadn’t even finished your sentence before Negan sat up, one hand grabbing your waist, the other removing the belt from his mouth. He threw the makeshift gag across the room and pulled your hips down hard, again and again.

“Fucking hell, babe…” he whined through clenched teeth while burying his face in the crook of your neck.

His moans and curses and the feeling of your clit rubbing against his lower stomach hard and fast and his cock sliding up and down inside your core took you closer and closer to your release. Negan was already too far gone. Strong arms wrapped themselves around you and he all but screamed your name. Your hands went behind his head and into his hair and you put your forehead against his, as the waves of your orgasm hit you. You cried out, your eyes squeezed shut, lost in a sea of fiery pleasure.

As the feelings ebbed away, you opened your eyes to see Negan watching you intently, a small smile playing on his lips. Still sitting in his lap, you held each other while you both caught your breath. You laid your head on his shoulder and weaved your fingers through his hair and he stroked your back and sighed contently.

After a while, your knees and thighs started to hurt, so you kissed him passionately before climbing off of him to lie down on your back. Negan immediately cuddled up to you and draped half of his giant body over yours, his head on your shoulder. You resumed massaging his neck and head. He drew lazy patterns over your stomach and breasts with his fingertips.

“Well that was fucking awesome.” He sounded sleepy.

“I’m glad you liked it. I wasn’t sure at first…”

“Liked it? Babe, I went off like a fucking rocket. Next time you gotta put another finger in.”

“Next time, huh?” You chuckled.

“Fuck yeah! Or maybe we’ll switch. I bet you’d like that shit, too.”

You thought about that for a moment. You had always been skeptical about anal sex. Then again, you also never would have thought that you would tie up your boss and spank his ass until it was as red as a baboon’s backside.

“Yeah, we can try that next time. If you promise to be gentle,” you said after a while and then yawned.

Negan didn’t answer. He had stopped running his hand over your body and it was instead sprawled over your stomach. You could feel and hear him breathing deeply. You smiled to yourself and closed your eyes, eager to join him and have a nap yourself.

 

 


End file.
